


Finding Joy

by InchByInch



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday, Internal Monologue, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InchByInch/pseuds/InchByInch
Summary: Happy Birthday, Dear Laure!!





	Finding Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laure001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laure001/gifts).



“You may now kiss the bride.”

Darcy felt a momentary panic as he realized he needed to kiss Miss Elizabeth on the lips in front of the priest, his relatives, and hers. But, as usual, the requirement to do his duty and behave as expected pulled him to place the perfect kiss on her lips with the utmost decorum. Except--he wasn’t prepared for the burning shock of sensation that spread straight from his lips through to his core. Seconds later as he looked down at her happy face, he could still feel her lips against his.

Good God.

He took a deep breath to steady himself and focused on the solemnity of the sacrament they’d just undertaken. He arranged his features prayerfully and took her arm to proceed down the aisle to the church door at a measured pace that would reflect the dignity of the proceedings. 

But, Miss Elizabeth seemed to have other ideas. Her grip on his arm conveyed energy and a glance at her face found it radiating... joy... and she was tugging him forward with exuberance. 

He frowned as he looked up to see Lady Catherine’s sour face and the Earl’s stern visage, standing next to Georgianna. But, Georgianna’s eyes were full of emotion, mostly a joy that seemed to resemble Elizabeth’s. Then, he was looking at Mr. and Mrs. Bennett, both weeping – weeping – they had lost all pretense and their expressions reflected unmeasured emotion. Good God. It was too intimate to witness, especially Mr. Bennett. Darcy was suddenly struck with a question of how his own parents might look at the moment, and suddenly he couldn’t... he felt... God.

And Miss Elizabeth was still was pulling him forward, then her eyes caught his, and she seemed so... full of emotion, full of love. And suddenly he felt grateful, unbearably grateful, and he wanted to laugh and run with her down the aisle. But the Pemberly chapel was small, and they were already outside, and he looked down at her, and suddenly he was moved to kiss her again, more thoroughly, reaching his hand around her neck, his other hand around her waist, pulling her close. 

Joy.

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt to replicate Laure's wonderful style of tumbling thoughts. Happy birthday to my favorite author (excepting Miss Austen herself).


End file.
